Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container included in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a plotter, and a multi-function machine, and manufacturing method of the toner container.
Discussion of the Background
Electro photographic image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, plotters, multi-function machines, or the like typically include toner containers. In general, cylindrical toner containers (bottles) that are removably installable in the image forming apparatuses are used.
In JP-2004-85812-A and US-2007-0147902-A, a toner container (toner cartridge) that is removably installable in the image forming apparatus includes a conveyance member, such as an agitator, a screw, or a coil. The conveyance member receives a driving force from the image forming apparatus and rotates in a predetermined direction, to convey the toner in a longitudinal direction in the toner container to a toner outlet formed on one side of the toner container.
In a further refinement, in US-2007-0147902-A, an electronic data storage such as an identification chip (ID) set in the toner container stores various types of data, such as the type of toner and the production lot number of the toner. The electronic data storage in the toner container and a communication circuit in the image forming apparatus can exchange data.
Such toner containers installable in the image forming apparatus are typically replaceable, with a certain amount of used toner container recycled. However, when the above-described toner container is recycled, because the electronic data storage is fixedly mounted on the toner container by gluing or thermal welding, it takes a great deal of time and effort to separate the electronic data storage from the toner container.
More specifically, when a container body of the toner container is reused, the residual toner in the container body should be removed by high-pressure washing with water or air. At this time, if the electronic data storage is in the container body, the electronic data storage may be broken by water and washing. Accordingly, it is necessary to separate the electronic data storage from the toner container before the container body of the toner container is washed. Then, the electronic data storage after input of new data is set in the toner container after washing.
In addition, when the body container of the toner container is recycled it is necessary to separate the electronic data storage from the toner container before the container body of the toner container is washed. Then, the separated electronic data storage is reused after being reset.
As another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,616,905, an electronic data storage (identification (ID) tag) is set on a shutter member provided on an outer circumferential surface of a toner container. More specifically, the electronic data storage (ID tag) stores (memorizes) various types of data, such as the type of toner, the production lot number of the toner, etc. The electronic data storage in the toner container and communication circuit (antennas) the image forming apparatus can exchange data.
However, in this example, because the electronic data storage is installed on the shutter member set on the outer circumferential surface of the toner container, if the user hits the toner container against something or drops the toner container carelessly, the electronic data storage may break. To prevent this failure, in this example, a recessed portion or concavity is formed in an outer circumferential surface recessed portion of the toner container and the electronic data storage is set in the recessed portion.
A problem with such recessed installation is that it can cause clogging of the toner inside the toner container in the area around the recessed portion, which of course projects inwardly into the interior of the container. As a result, the amount of the toner to be discharged through the toner outlet may become insufficient, and the retaining amount of the toner in the toner container may be increased when the toner conveyance is completed.
In view of the foregoing, there is market demand for toner containers in which an electronic data storage is installed without interfering with either the ability to easily reuse and recycle the container or the ability to convey the toner smoothly during image formation.